The present invention is directed to packages for containing and dispensing multiple-component liquid solutions, such as a two-component deodorant, and to methods for making such packages.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a package for containing and applying a multiple-component liquid solution, such as a two-component liquid deodorant, in which the liquid components are separated within the package and not mixed until the time of application, and in which the relative quantities of the liquids dispensed at each application are controlled by design of the package.
A package for containing and dispensing a multiple-component liquid solution in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention includes a product chamber member movably mounted within the sidewall of a canister, and defining at least first and second separate product chambers for containing liquids to be dispensed. First and second pistons are mounted in fixed positions within the canister and respectively slidably disposed within the first and second chambers. First and second passages extend from the respective pistons for feeding liquids displaced from the chambers through a manifold to a surface applicator mounted on the canister. Cooperating structure on the canister and the chamber member is manipulated by a user to move the chamber member within the canister over the pistons, and thereby to displace liquids from the chambers through the pistons to the manifold, in which the liquids are mixed and fed to the applicator.
A package for containing and dispensing a two-component liquid solution in accordance with one presently preferred embodiment of the invention includes a surface applicator mounted over the open end of a canister. An integrally formed product chamber member is movably mounted within the sidewall of the canister, and includes an internally threaded collar and first and second product chambers for containing liquids to be dispensed. A manifold is coupled to the applicator within the canister. The manifold has an outlet coupled to the applicator and a pair of spaced parallel inlets. First and second hollow pistons are suspended from the manifold inlets and respectively slidably disposed within the first and second chambers. A screw has an externally threaded shaft received within the collar and a circular base rotatably supported within the canister. Rotation of the screw within the canister moves the chamber member over the pistons and displaces liquids from the chambers through the pistons and the manifold to the applicator. In the disclosed embodiment, the screw is rotated by a pushbutton mounted within the canister and manipulable by a user from externally of the canister. Alternatively, the periphery of the screw may be accessible to a user through a suitable opening in the canister sidewall.
A package for containing and dispensing a two-component liquid solution in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention includes a canister and a surface applicator mounted over end open end of the canister. An integrally formed product chamber member is movably mounted within the sidewall of the canister, and includes a gear rack and first and second product chambers for containing liquids to be dispensed. A manifold is coupled to the applicator within the canister, and has a pair of spaced parallel inlets. First and second hollow pistons are suspended from the manifold inlets and respectively slidably disposed within the first and second chambers. A gear wheel is rotatably mounted on the canister sidewall in engagement with the rack for manipulation by a user to move the chamber member over the pistons and thereby displace liquids from the chambers through the pistons to the applicator.
A method of making a package for containing and dispensing a multiple-component liquid solution in accordance with another aspect of the invention includes providing a canister having an open end and a sidewall. An integrally formed product chamber member is mounted within the canister, and has at least first and second product chambers and a first element for moving the member with respect to the canister sidewall. A second element is mounted within the canister for engagement with the first element and manipulation by a user to move the product chamber member within the canister. First and second hollow pistons are suspended from a surface applicator. The first and second chambers are filled with first and second liquids to be dispensed, and the surface applicator is assembled over the open end of the canister such that the first and second pistons are respectively disposed in the first and second chambers.